


Helping You

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: Missing scene fic from Supergirl 2x03, Alex patches up Maggie after the fight and they have a moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic in a while, but Sanvers has saved my writing muse so this was born. I'm accepting prompts if you would like to send one in the comments, or to my tumblr felicibaesmoak. Hope you enjoy!

Maggie flinched a small amount when Alex helped her up onto the medical table. She was feeling a little rough from the fight but her pain tolerance was high and she wasn't about to let her cool guise slide next to the attractive woman about to tend to her wounds. Maggie felt a hand on her forehead and then realised Alex had begun stitching up the wound. She was surprised by how delicate the girls touch was, clearly practiced hands making light work of the cut.

"It's not too deep" Alex asked, cursing herself in her head for being unable to keep her own professional front fully up still "You've burnt your arm too, but I can patch that up too"

"Didn't realise medical skills were also in your wheelhouse" Maggie said with a mischievous smirk, keeping still a moment as Alex fixed a bandage onto her head wound.

"You'd be surprised what I can do" Alex said with a smile, checking that the bandage was properly set before moving to dress the burn on her arm "I guess in my line of work I have to be multi-skilled"

"Not just a pretty face there Danvers" Maggie said, a matching smirk once again as she saw the blush creeping up Alex's face. She tried to dial it away again, remembering her date for that night plus the fact that for all she knew Alex would not be interested. 

"You know it" Alex said with a wink, and for a moment Maggie wondered if she'd gotten this all wrong but as soon as it had appeared Alex built her guard quickly back up as she finished up before taking her gloves off "All done, just a flesh wound and fairly minor burn"

Maggie nodded and got herself up off the table, pulling on her jacket. "Nice to meet you, Danvers. I'll be in touch, but I have a lady waiting for me to turn up at the bar. Till next time"


End file.
